Oblivious
by Ohaioooo
Summary: "This school isn't safe anymore..." Four average girls were living fine until five famous basketball boys come into place, the school goes odd with people going missing... The girls will have to unravel the mysteries of the school... With another mission at hand... Trying hard not to fall for the boys... SONAMY AND OTHER CUTE COUPLES X3 MATURE LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1: The boys

**So, I decided to do the first season (I'm going to call High School thing that) so the second and third seasons (Vanish I'm pretty sure is the name is "Your Mine") makes more sense...**

 **So, if you read I was mixed up with everything on 'Your Mine' so I decided to delete them all because I changed my mind for bashing... And then the story changed completely and yeah... I'm going to pick my route for the rest of this timeline of some sort and if people don't accept it then you may get out, it's my story and whatever I pick is final... I hope some people are okay and accept it**

 **I don't own SEGA'S characters, I own my OC'S in this series and I'm not going to name them all because they are all in my bio in the OC section.\**

 **I also do not own Juju on that beat, it belongs to** **Zay Hilfigerrr, Zayion McCall**

 **Thanks! Oh, and I'm rewriting the 'Prologue' to this one as episode 1 so I hope you don't mind that I take that one down x3**

 **Have fun reading~**

 **Chapter one: The boys**

 **Author's POV**

 **Monday 8AM**

It was a calm and peaceful morning for everyone... Except four high school girls who were sharing a big dorm, Izzy woke up to a loud, ear blasting, alarm.

"Jesus... Why did Blaze buy me this when I can use my phone..." Izzy stopped the ear blasting alarm and got went to the other room next to her to wake up Amy, it was an odd dorm to have that the school had, yet when you've been in that dorm for a year you get used to it.

"Pinky, get up," Izzy threw a pillow at Amy and went to her closet.

"What time is it?" Amy asked rubbing her eyes, she was up looking at her Instagram all night, mainly DYI's...

"30 minutes before school starts," a voice echoed from the closet, Amy's eyes widened and dashed to the bathroom to get her herself ready. Izzy came out from the closet with a crop top and some shorts, the crop top said 'Bitch you better not talk to me like that', Izzy adored this crop top especially since it came from Rouge. Amy went to the other room across their rooms, she went to yell at Blaze and Rouge to wake up but by her surprise, Rouge was already ready and eating, Blaze was finishing her homework while eating.

"Finally, you're up," Rouge said while putting her plate into the sink.

"Yeah... Izzy woke me up," Amy said waving at Blaze who was waving at her back.

"PINKY WHERE IS THE TOILET PAPER?" A yell came from the bathroom which made Rouge and Blaze chuckle a little.

"SHOULD BE IN THE- oh my bathroom doesn't have any..." Amy went to Rouge's bathroom to go and grab some toilet paper, she went back to her bathroom and handed the toilet paper to Izzy.

Amy quickly put on some clothes and done her hair, she ended up wearing a flower dress and made a bun on her quills, she then went to the kitchen and served herself some eggs and toast.

"Guess who made them" Blaze said with a cocky smile.

Amy tasted both the toast and eggs and knew who made this... Or more specifically _where_ they _made_ it

"You got it from Burger Shop's breakfast menu"

"Dang it"

"Heh, Izzy are you ready?" Amy turned her back and opened the door to ask Izzy that question

"Almost," Izzy was putting on her socks and started to hop around, Amy was looking at her hop around, a couple seconds later, now Rouge, Blaze, and Amy were seeing Izzy hopping around. Izzy almost crashed into the bed but halted to sit down and tie her shoes.

The three girls laughed it off and sat down to quickly watch the news, it was 7 more minutes before they were late...

" _Time for everyone's favorite!_ _Station Square news! For to- Oh!"_

The woman who normally puts the weather was interrupted by some breaking news

" _Apparently, we have some quick news for those who go to Station Square's high school... All basketball fangirls and fans probably know the famous basketball boys who won the league last year, they are going to attend Station Sqaure's High School so keep an eye out for them!"_

Izzy came out of the room, she lifted an eyebrow looking quite confused...

"Wait so we had high school boys beating middle-aged people in the basketball league?"

"I don't think we are the only team with teenage boys going up against middle-aged people but honestly I don't care, we should go unless we want to be late," Amy got up, grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Blaze and the other two followed her and grabbed their backs.

 **8:29AM, Station Square High School**

Nearly a minute left before they going to be late, Amy knew a shortcut and thankfully, knew the rules so they weren't going to be late

" _On tardy rules of the handbook, it says that if you're inside the premises of the school you aren't counted late, so we won't be late if we take this short cut, we are counted late to class if we don't be on our class by 8:40"_

The four girls were hanging around near the lockers with some other friends, Tikal, Maria, Cosmo, and Zoey. A bus came by the school which was surrounded with, mostly girls, but also boys... The girls were heading outside to look at the garden, but were stopped by some guy telling the girls to move away from the garden

"Erm... Says who?" Izzy asked

"Says me" the man hissed, five boys were walking from the bus to the garden, some black hedgehog was looking at the ground with his arms crossed, a white hedgehog was waving nervously, a red Echidna was snickering and waving at girls, there was a yellow fox who was also nervously waving, a blue hedgehog was signing girl's autographs and waving at the boys.

After all that the boys followed the man hissing at the girls, Izzy had enough of the guy and just sat in the garden.

"You're not going to make me move my ass from this garden" Izzy hissed, the girls either had their hands on their hips or sat with Izzy...

"Well you are!" The man was about to force Izzy to get up but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder

"Dude, you don't get to force them, just let them go," The blue hedgehog gave the man a smile and looked at the girls, who were just looking at them with a confused look.

"You're friends with that guy?" Izzy said, she was pretty much pissed at him for not allowing them to pick out some few flowers for a project that was assigned last Friday.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if he was disturbing you, I think you already know us?"

"No," Izzy said coldly, yet she was being truthful, none of the four girls knew who these five guys were. All they knew was they were like the basketball boys. But the other four (Tikal, Cosmo, Zoey, and Maria) knew exactly who these five were.

"How do you not know them?" Tikal spoke up, she looked at the three girls (Izzy, Rouge and Blaze) and then the five boys.

"Well then I can only assume that they are the boys from that news," Izzy got up and had her arms crossed. The rest was just looking at the boys, well... Minus Amy...

Amy was grabbing some flowers while the others were having a 'Girl how do you not know these guys' conversation. The blue hedgehog quickly introduced themselves

"I'm Sonic, this is Tails, Silver, Shadow, and Knuckles," Sonic coughed saying quickly " _I'm the fastest thing alive"_ which got Izzy's attention

"No, you aren't the fastest thing alive," Izzy looked at Sonic sternly, everyone nearby that heard what was going on looked at them

"Um... Iz this isn't the time to see who's faster, it's almost time to get to class," Blaze spoke up and grabbed Izzy by the hand, Rouge grabbed Amy and walked passed the boys

" _No, you aren't the fastest thing alive"_ is the only thing Sonic could remember the whole day

 **1** **st** **Period, Science**

Izzy and Tikal had Science together, sadly they weren't sitting next to each other, there was a blank seat to Izzy's right, to Izzy's left was a green hedgehog named Luke.

"Um... Izzy can you-" Luke was interrupted with a pen being given by Izzy, she was already used to Luke asking her for a pen to write notes with... She insisted for him to keep the pen but he keeps on denying it...

"Jeez just take the pen..."

"It's yours, all I'm doing is borrowing it!" The bell rang for the 1st period to start, everyone got into their seats and took out their notebooks, Izzy took out her sketchbook and started to sketch some anime, Tikal quickly threw a piece of paper at Izzy.

"Oof," the paper hit Izzy on the face, (Tikal is two rows ahead of her) Izzy opened the note and quickly read it before the teacher came:

" _Iz guess what? Tails boy is in this class~ He's going to sit next to youuuu"_

After reading that note she looked at Tikal, which Tikal was looking at her back...

Izzy quickly wrote back: " _Eh... I'll see if he's in the good list or the bad list. People from Freshman year who had the audacity to mess with me already knows my bad side, so all I should worry about that could hit my other side would be the five boys and those stupid bitches or any new kid who wants to mess with me,"_ Izzy threw the paper and continued to sketch. The teacher came in with Tails next to him, every girl in the class started to look at him and giggled.

 _What was so interesting about some guy?_ Izzy thought

"So... I guess you guys know Tails... Tails you can go sit next to Izzy over there," Izzy looked up just to find herself having a bunch of death glares by the girls.

 _Great..._ Izzy thought to herself. She rolled her eyes and continued to sketch her anime character, Tails quietly sat next to her and quickly glanced at Izzy's sketch, after that quick glance he grabbed his notebook.

"Now that we are settled- Girls stop glaring at Izzy...- Good, I'm Mr. Dakin, I'll be your high school Science teacher for the rest of the junior and senior year"

Most of the kids new at the school had a small chuckle, Tails was still taking some of his chances and looking at Izzy's anime character...

Izzy's character was a Tsundere girl with pink quills, she wore a dress every day and had heart ear rings. Izzy noticed that Tails was looking at her so she glanced at him, she gave him a weak smile and continued drawing, Tails took her smile as a surprise.

"Do you speak?" Tails asked

Izzy looked at him back with a confused look, _What kind of question is that? I'm not mute_ Izzy thought

"Yeah... I just like to stay quiet in class" Izzy whispered so that Mr. Dakin wouldn't hear her

"Oh... Want to be friends?" Tails asked quietly

 _The fuck? Why is he asking so suddenly? Jesus... This boy is already making me ask a lot of questions..._ Izzy thought, her expression to this question was odd, it was as though she was never asked that type of question before.

"Sure... I guess..."

"Okay!" Tails said, he gave her a sweet smile and looked at the teacher to listen to stuff...

 _What the fuck... What was that? Jesus Christ... I just want lunch now..._

The bell rang, it was streching period which allowed everyone to talk to their friends for around 10-15 mintues, Izzy quickly grabbed her stuff, Tikal also grabbed her stuff and walked beside Izzy...

 **STRECHING PERIOD**

"Sooo, yeah somehow I'm friends with Tails"

"Whelp... I'm going to make the group cause I have everyone's contact," Rouge took out her phone and started to make a group.

 _ **GIRL POWER!**_

Rouge: Ta-Da!

"Whoop woop! We have our own group now, so we can do our stuff and not have to worry about wasting time looking for each other," Izzy said happily.

"Did Luke ask you for a pen again?" Blaze asked

"Yeah..." Izzy said pretty annoyed

Ever since the first time they met in Freshman Luke would normally ask for a pen.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **FRESHMAN YEAR**

" _Can I borrow a pen?" Luke asked_

" _You have a pen right there" Izzy pointed_

" _Oh, this? It doesn't work," He hesitated and put the pen away_

" _Erm... Here I guess," Izzy handed him a pen and started to listen to Mr. Dakin_

 **FLASHBACK FINISHED**

"Maybe he wants to talk to you? He's quiet everywhere else but classes with you since he asks for a pen" Cosmo suggested

"Cosmo has a point... I do think that he maybe just wants to talk to you..." Zoey said

"Pffft he can just normally talk to me and not have to make up an excuse" Izzy said crossing her arms.

"I want to go shopping right now," Rouge whined which enlightened the mood a little.

"We do have like 10 more minutes left..." Izzy said, looking at her phone

"Iz... We are going to a shopping spree for 10 minutes," Rouge grabbed Izzy by the hand and dash out of the school

"HELP ME" Izzy yelled, Amy shrugged and laughed it off.

"I'm going to biology, come on Tikal," Zoey said, Tikal followed her to Biology.

"I'm going to Math, see ya Amy" Cosmo waved Amy goodbye and walked off to her class...

Amy started to stare at her phone and looked at her photos...

 **TIME TO SEE WHAT THE HECK THOSE BOYS ARE DOING X3**

"Who knew that this school had a stretching period" Sonic said

"And who knew that someone else spoke back to you saying that you weren't the fastest thing alive, with in addition that she _heard_ you" Shadow said coldly

"Right..." Sonic said coldly back

" _No, you aren't the fastest thing alive," Izzy looked at Sonic sternly, everyone nearby that heard what was going on looked at them_

" _No, you aren't the fastest thing alive"_

That phrase was still circling his head... He _knows_ for a fact that he was the _fastest_ thing alive

"What do you think she means by that?" Knuckles asked

"Are you dumb? By that she's saying that Sonic isn't the only fastest thing alive" Silver said looking at Knuckles eye to eye

"Which means that she's probably as fast as Sonic" Tails said, trying to ensure they weren't going to fight.

The boys could hear the girls conversation someone by the name Luke

"Did Luke ask you for a pen again?" Blaze asked Izzy, the voice that the boys heard caught Silver's attention... Her voice caught Silvers attention a lot he couldn't even hear the boys

"Earth to Silver? Are you okay?" Knuckles said

"That cat's voice probably caught his attention" Shadow said

The boys were intrigued about this Luke guy so they continued to listen, for them not to get caught eavesdropping they tried to make a fake conversation but also listening to the girls

"Yeah..." Izzy responded back to Blaze, Izzy seemed pretty annoyed

Shadow didn't want to hear some girl vent about some guy so he turned on his phone and listened to _Juju on that beat_ with his black, edgy, headphones on

 _Aye, aye_  
 _Do your dance, aye_  
 _Go crazy, aye_  
 _Get freaky, aye_  
 _Let's go, leggo, leggo, leggo, leggo_  
 _Hey, hey, hey_  
 _Okay we knuckin' and buckin'_  
 _And ready to fight_  
 _I got my cousin, he with me_  
 _And got Lil Zay on the right_  
 _And I'm a Detroit baby_  
 _And I don't know nothing else_  
 _Besides drinking and having parties_  
 _And having some fun_  
 _I say look in the mirror_  
 _What you expect me to do?_  
 _I see a three hudnred-S_  
 _And got them blacked out rims_  
 _I mean I like your style_  
 _I'm on a whole 'nother level_  
 _If you compare me and you_  
 _There wouldn't be no comparings_

"HELP ME!" Izzy yelled, that caught everyones attention, most of them silently chuckled, mainly the people who were in that school last year... They all know that they don't want to see the bad side of Izzy

"Why are people laughing quietly?" Sonic asked

"I don't know..." Tails said, he shrugged it off...

"Well you can ask pink hedgehog over there" Knuckles said, pointing at Amy who was listening to some music.

"Yeah I guess I can ask her," Sonic started to walk up to Amy

"The lilac cat looks... Pretty..." Silver said quietly, hoping that no one would hear but sadly... Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow heard and gave Silver a cocky smile

"Well... I fucked up now..." Silver said nervously,

 **And there it is! First episode of Hit your heart! (I need some ideas for names so PLEASE PM me ;-; ) I might not be online for a little because of school but I'll try my hardest!**

 **See ya! Make sure to review and give me grammar tips X3**

 **-Ohaiooooooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Honestly, I don't know what to name this chapter... Anyone has any ideas? Anyways, chapter two let's see what Sonic thinks of little Amy and what Rouge and Izzy are doing~**  
 **Amy: I AM NOT LITTLE OHAIOOOOO**

 **Oops ;-;**

 **Amy: FEEL MY WRATH!**

 **HALP ME, ONTO THE CHAPTERRRRRRRRR**

 **I DON'T OWN SEGA NOR HAMILTON**

Chapter 2: ?

Amy was looking on her phone, Izzy was texting her non-stop after Rouge basically dragged her to the clothing store.

 _~Potato Iz~_

 _Potato Iz: HELP ME, SHE'S GOING TO GIVE ME A MAKEOVER_

 _Amy: I wish I could Iz, but you know how Rouge is when she drags someone to the clothing store, I can't help ya_

 _Potato Iz: Whelp... I dug my own grave cuz Rouge is coming rn_

 _Amy: Good luck_

 _Potato Iz: Thxs, I'll need it ;-;_

Amy gave a smile and turned off her phone, she went to her locker to grab her books.

"Great... I got technology after this..." Amy mumbled

"Sweet, I got technology too," a voice responded to Amy, she was a little shocked at first but noticed that it was only Sonic

"Nice, you better know where it is because its starting in a couple minutes" Amy responded coldly to him

"Jeez, we saved you and your friends assess and in return you talk back coldly?" Sonic said with a disappointed expression on him, the other girls were glaring at both of them which made Amy pretty uncomfortable

"We could've done it ourselves, you honestly don't know what Izzy is capable of, so now if you excuse me, I have someone to save from a shopping spree," Amy walked passed Sonic and left the school to pick up Izzy and Rouge. Death Glares were still shown in girl's faces when Amy passed by.

It was a couple minutes before Technology class would start, Rouge and Izzy were dragged by Amy who was babbling at them

"It's not my fault Rouge took me to the mall!" Izzy whined, her quills turned from loose to a bun and she was wearing a blue shirt with a heart and some shorts.

"I know, but I'll be honest the clothing's are on fleek" Amy said, Izzy started to pout and Rouge put up a smile, she took it as a compliment on her clothing skills.

Izzy quickly went to her locker and grabbed her stuff, Rouge did the same thing and she headed off to Biology, Izzy had Technology with Amy so they walked to class together, Sonic was following them to Technology since he had to clue where it was... When the girls saw this, they all gave death glares at Izzy and Amy...

"I'm going to use the bathroom Pinky" Izzy said, she gave her a sweet smile and a peace sign and went to the bathroom, Amy went straight to class, with Sonic behind her.

Izzy went to the closest bathroom, she found herself meeting Fiona and her two friends, Sally and Jullie-Su, both of the girls were kind of worried about Fiona being a bitch nowadays but they'd rather be her friend then also be bullied like the others...

"Where are your friends _Iz_ " Fiona said to Izzy, Fiona would rarely mess with Izzy since she knows that Izzy isn't some random victim who would be depressed, she's more than that... And Fiona knows very well... Since she witnessed her powers...

"Wonder if your friends ditched you" Fiona said to her, the Sally and Jullie-Su laughed at Izzy and quickly stopped when Fiona snapped her fingers

"One, my friends are in class, Two, my friends don't **ever** ditch me, and three, at least I got true friends unlike you who has two friends who can ditch you any second, your always bossing 'friends' around so you already have a toxic friendship with your 'friends', so if you excuse me, I'm going to be late to my class" Izzy turned her heel and went to class instead, Fiona wasn't even close to finishing with Izzy but decided to let her go...

"Fiona, me and Jullie-Su-" Sally was interrupted by Fiona

"I **know** for a fact you wouldn't leave my side" Sally and Jullie-Su were trying to smile to hide their fear of Fiona...

 **Technology Class, 2** **nd** **Period**

Izzy was running late by 2 minutes, thankfully, when the teacher does attendance she is the last one, and she counts them late if they don't say here... Izzy started speeding towards the classroom, a left, then a right, stay straight for a little, one more left, and go straight and there is Technology class

"Miss. Izzy?" The teacher asked, she looked around and just as she was about to mark Izzy late, a door slammed open with someone saying

"Here!" Izzy panted

"You're never late in my class Miss. Izzy" the teacher said sternly

"I ran into some problems, I promise it won't happen again Mrs. Lemmon" Izzy said sternly back, everyone who was new to the school laughed a little at the name

…

"Go to your seat Izzy" Mrs. Lemmon said, Izzy quickly sat in her seat which was next to Amy... Amy was really concerned about Izzy, " _I ran into some problems"_ what does Izzy mean? She never had problems going to the bathroom... And she was never even close on being late on her favorite subject Amy thought, she could only fear the worst for the rest of the class, although, Sonic was trying to grab Amy's attention by tapping her, poking her with pencil lightly, others were throwing paper at her to get her to wake up or something, even Izzy was trying to get her head out of the clouds… Nothing worked until the bell rang, symbolizing class was over. Amy finally got out if her thoughts.

"Class dismissed" Mrs. Lemmon said, making everybody up out of their seats and got their stuff to go to their next class.

Amy went with Izzy out of the class and met up with Blaze who, had PE with Maria and Tikal, Silver also had PE too but they had around 10 minutes to relax and get dressed for PE or grab their books.

"Well… I'm screwed" Blaze said who came out of the girls changing room near the gym lockers. All girls had a decision to either wear a blue tank-top and shorts or t-shirt and sweatpants, and with the heat that's happening where their high school is no one was willing to wear sweat pants. Blaze hated the uniform she was wearing (which was the tank top one) mainly because she didn't want to get flirted by because of her wearing a tank top, she could wear the t-shirt and sweatpants but she's already feeling a bunch of heat by swimming class, Tikal on the other hand, was fine wearing a tank top with shorts since Izzy gave her some advice the first time they met and Tikal was flirted by some player

" _Insult what they're good at and be sassy! That's how I managed over the last 3 months when I got flirted by that same exact player until he stopped"_

If Tikal used that advice in PE, she would be fine, Blaze got the same exact advice but never used it since boys wouldn't flirt with her anyways…

"Alright wimps, do three laps around the gym and then do 5 sit-ups" the grouchy teacher said, she never liked her job but did like doing sports so whenever they did a game and they didn't know how, she came in play and loved that.

After the three laps and 5 sit-ups everyone was exhausted and the bell rang.

"Remember! You have a soccer game tomorrow which will be a part of your grade" the gym teacher said coldly, Tikal, Blaze, and Maria sighed lowly so the gym teacher couldn't hear them. The three girls went to the girls changing room, afterwards they met up with Izzy, Amy, Zoey, and Rouge in the lunchroom.

"There they are" Amy says looking and the three girls walking to their table, Rouge and Zoey were waving their arms to tell Tikal, Blaze, and Maria to sit over here; in the other hand, Izzy was quite messing around with her food which, when Amy saw what Izzy was doing, got her worried for Izzy.

The words " _I ran into some problems"_ still swirling Amy's mind, when the three girls sat down with her some random person yelled with a carton of milk in their hand

"RAISE A GLASS TO FREEDOM!" the person says, Izzy reacted very quickly, she yelled back "SOMETHING THEY CAN NEVER TAKE AWAY," then someone else yelled "NO MATTER WHAT THEY TELL YOU" which turned into more people yelling Hamilton lyrics.

The people yelling finished the lyrics by the time the bell. Amy decided to ask Izzy what happened.

"Hey Izzy?" Amy asked to Izzy

"Yo?" She responded back

 **To be continued~**

 **Ack! I finally finished this! I hope this was worth it! Time to start chapter 3!**


End file.
